


Moaning Friend

by LimyChimera



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Smut, Snow Halation, aqours - Freeform, pregnant mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimyChimera/pseuds/LimyChimera
Summary: Love Live smut





	Moaning Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Praxeti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Praxeti).



> Please forgive me for this.

Will waited outside the campus of Uranohoshi Girls' High School as he waited for his girlfriend Mari to come out. He knew that it would be another ten minutes at least before she came out because she was most likely practicing with aqours for their next song. He sighed as he took out his phone and plugged in his headphones putting his music playlist on shuffle. “Ahh, I love this song!” he said to himself as Snow Halation came on.

 

Will just stood there singing and dancing while people just walked past him and gave him odd stares. Mari just chuckled at him as she watched him attempt to dance to one of muse’s songs.

 

“You know you could always try dancing to one of our songs someday.” Mari said chuckling as she walked over to him.

“Oh hey Mari!” Will said nervously as he pretended that he wasn’t dancing. “So how is my favourite Chairwoman?” he asked trying to change the subject.

“It was good surprisingly, practice was really tiring though, so I think I’m just going to lie down when we get home, if that’s alright with you?” Mari answered while yawning.

“Sure, I’ll make you a coffee as well because I know how much you like them!” Will said with a big grin. Mari nodded in response before taking hold of his hand and headed home.

 

Mari opened the door to her house and let Will in before closing the door. She slumped onto the couch while Will walked through to the kitchen to make her a coffee, he knew that it was her favourite and was probably exactly what she needed to re-energise herself. When he walked back into the room Mari had removed almost all of her clothing and was just in red silk lace panties and a bra of the same colour.

 

Will almost dropped the mug of coffee he was going to bring her when he saw how beautiful and vulnerable she looked when she was like this. Immediately setting down the coffee on the table Will noticed that there was a lot of tension in his pants as his member attempted to burst free.

“Why don’t I help you with that.” Mari said seductively. Will gulped as Mari undressed him, allowing his member to spring free. Mari stared at all 9 inches with her mouth agape. 

 

Mari immediately got to work on it, licking a long stripe along the underside of Will’s dick, he moaned in ecstasy as she bobbed up and down on him occasionally flicking her tongue along the slit. 

“Mari, I I’m close!” Will shouted as he quickly approached his climax. Mari took her mouth off from around his cock saying “Not yet, we haven’t even gotten to the main event!” Will took another big gulp as Mari removed her remaining garments. Mari lied down on the couch waiting for Will.

 

“Will, I want you to fuck me hard!” Mari said as he got closer.

“Do you have a condom?” Will asked.

“No, we don’t need one!” Mari stated in response, Will nodded cautiously as he aligned his member which was already dripping precum.

 

Will roughly thrusted into her with one quick motion earning a yelp from Mari as she adjusted to his size. Mari gave Will a reassuring look signalling him to move. Slowly he began to pick up the pace earning moans from Mari as he hit her G-spot. 

“Faster” Mari panted out. Will nodded in response and pounded into her mercilessly. 

“I’m close!” Will said panting.

“I am too!” Mari moaned out.

 

Within a few seconds they both reached their climaxes and Will collapsed onto Mari as he emptied his seed into her. They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity just enjoying each-other’s comfort.

“Mari I think your coffee will be cold by now.” Will stated chuckling to himself.

“Who needs coffee, this was more than enough for me!” She replied.

 

\--Time Skip Brought To You By Pregnant Mari!--

 

“C’mon Mari you can do it, just push a little bit more!” Will said supportively as his fiance lied on the hospital bed with a doctor between her legs.

Mari let out another screech as the baby finally popped out.

“Congratulations you two, you have a beautiful daughter!” the doctor said as he let Mari hold her.

“Well done honey, I’m so proud of you!” Will said. “So what should we name her?”

“I think we should name her Honoka“ Mari stated with a smile.

“That’s a beautiful name, I love it!” Will said in reply.

 

\--The End--


End file.
